A Difficult Love
by DawnP
Summary: Trinity is a snowboarder. Her life should be easy, right? Wrong. Instead of a straightforward life she has to deal with a dad that's hard to please, financial problems, and a sister that thinks she's above everyone else. When the family moves to Forks and Trinity locks eyes with someone that she's never met before, little does she know that her life would be changed forever.
1. A New Beginning

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"In first place with the gold, Elizabeth Smith!" The announcer declared. I squeezed Ashley's hand with my heart beating like a jackhammer in my chest.

"You're going to medal Trin," Ashley said confidently.

"In second place with the silver, Trinity Allison!"

Ashley cheered loudly and I laughed excitedly. "Get up there," Ashley ordered pushing me forwards. I accepted the silver medal and took my place on the podium with a wide smile on my face.

The announcer continued with the rankings and when it was over my parents joined me as I stepped down.

I turned to my dad and the smile died on my face when I saw his expression. There was nothing but pure disappointment in his gaze. "You didn't get the gold," he said in a monotone voice.

"I-I did my best," I whispered.

"Your best wasn't good enough," Dad said flatly. My eyes dropped to the ground and he stalked off. Lacey, my ever supportive sister, sniffed disdainfully before following my dad out of the arena. An unreadable expression came onto my mom's face and she went after them leaving me to stare after the backs of my family in shock.

Ashley came up behind me with fury written across her face. "I can't believe that your dad doesn't understand that even making the National Team is something to be proud of."

"He's never proud of me," I said dejectedly gripping my board tighter.

"He should be," Wynter said walking up to us. "You, Trinity Jennifer Allison, made it onto the National Team and you ranked second. That's an honor that you earned."

"Since when did you get all sentimental?" I asked with a smirk.

Wynter rolled her eyes. "You know what? Screw all that crap I just said. Screw you too." I laughed feeling my mood lighten up just the tiniest bit. "My brother called and said that he was inviting us to his girlfriend's cousin's wedding," Wynter added. "It's tomorrow. You guys up for it?"

"Is it in La Push?" I asked.

"Yep," Wynter said popping her p.

"I dunno how my dad's going to react when I tell him that I'm going to be driving for four hours from Seattle to La Push," I said biting on my lower lip.

"Come on Trin," Ashley said. "It won't be that bad."

"Knowing my dad he'd probably give me the same reaction as he would if I told him I was taking drugs," I muttered.

"It's not a big thing," Wynter said. "Besides you have Sundays off right?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yay!" Ashley said jumping up and clapping her hands together excitedly. All I could do was hope to hell that Dad wouldn't start yelling at me.

* * *

Yelling would have been better than the look of utter loathing that Dad was feeding me. I bit my lip but kept my stance firm.

Dad glared at me before pinching the bridge of his nose, a clear indicator that he was pissed. "You should be training," he said in a monotone voice.

"I always have Sunday off," I said with my voice taking on a pleading tone.

"It can't hurt, Keith," Mom said quietly.

Dad muttered something under his breath before catching eye contact with me. "I was planning on moving to Forks," he said.

"Why?" I blurted.

"An old friend of mine, Charlie Swan, can get us a home there for half the rent we're paying now," Dad said. I felt a twinge of guilt tug in my heart. Dad had been relying on me to get a sponsor so that it would help with our current financial state. As a matter of fact he was still relying on me getting that sponsor.

"Fine," Dad muttered. "You can go to the wedding."

"Thank you," I breathed. He just grunted and moved off to grab a can of coke from the refrigerator.

I headed into my bedroom shutting the door quietly behind me before a wide grin took over my features and I collapsed on the bed in relief.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Ashley squealed jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and straightened the blue strapless dress I was wearing. Ashley eyed my shoes disapprovingly. "Are you serious Trinity? Sneakers?"

I grinned innocently. My chosen form of footwear was a pair of white sneakers. "You have to admit they are in style," I joked.

Wynter laughed. "Trust you to bend the rules Trin."

"You're the one to talk," I said pointedly.

"Good point," Wynter said ruefully. Wynter was wearing a strapless red cocktail dress with white flats and a pair of silver earrings. I had to admit the look was great with her shining blond hair and light blue eyes.

Ashley huffed and we burst out laughing. Out of the three of us Ashley was the most dressed up. She was wearing a coral halter neck dress that fell down nearly to her knees. A pair of strappy heels completed her outfit.

"Come on we better get to the reception," Wynter said. The three of us entered the wedding.

Eyes followed our every movement and I could tell that Wynter was slightly uncomfortable with the attention. Ashley on the other hand was enjoying it. Even though a slight blush was on her cheeks she made her way through the crowd with a confident stride.

"Just kill me now," Wynter muttered burying her face in her hands.

"Calm down," I mumbled. "It's not like everyone's watching us."

"Hey Sis!" Jay's voice boomed.

"Okay I take that back," I grumbled. Wynter groaned and was immediately swept up in a hug by her older brother.

"Put me down!" Wynter protested with a wheezing breath. Jay laughed and set Wynter down on her feet.

"Hey Trinity," Jay said. I quickly took a step back so that he wouldn't crush me in his strong grip. "Aw come on," Jay complained. "How about you Ashley? You want a hug from the man?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and shrieked as Jay picked her up and whirled her around. Once Ashley was set down Jay introduced us to his girlfriend. "This is Leah, Leah this is Wynter my baby sister, Ashley, and Trinity."

Leah smiled at us and I couldn't help but notice her natural beauty shining through. "It's nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of those old women," Leah said rolling her eyes. "Just say, 'Hey' or 'What's up?'"

I grinned. "What's up?"

Leah returned the smile. "Nothing much at the moment. Why don't I introduce you to the groom and bride?"

"Okay," Ashley agreed readily. Leah and Jay led us over to a table filled with overwhelming large guys. Being a snowboarder I was used to seeing muscular people but these guys were taking it to a whole new level.

"This is Sam and Emily," I noticed Leah wince slightly as she mentioned the married couple.

"And these are Jared and his fiancée Kim, Paul and his girlfriend Rachel, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Brady, and Collin," Jay finished.

"Hey," I said with a slight wave.

"Excuse me if I say so but aren't you young ladies looking just fine tonight?" Seth said wiggling his eyebrows. If looks could kill Seth would be a dead man by now. He grinned innocently.

"Jay told us that you three snowboard," Emily said.

"Do not let them be modest," Jay said. "Wynter over here is ranked third in Nationals on the half-pipe. Ashley is the best junior Boarder Cross racer in America and Trinity is ranked second on the slopes."

"Wow," Quil breathed.

"So you're telling me that we're looking at three celebrities?" Paul asked.

"No-" Wynter started.

"Yes," Jay interrupted firmly. "Come on sis. Anytime your face is shown on the big screen that means you're the _it_."

"The _it_?" I repeated raising an eyebrow.

Jay rolled his eyes. "The bomb, the awesome, you get my point."

"We're going to do a little dancing," Sam said. "Congratulations on your titles." With that he swept Emily away and the two whirled around the floor immediately becoming lost in their happiness.

"Anyone want to dance with me?" Ashley asked. Seth jumped up and a shy smile formed on Ashley's face as she took his hand and let him lead her away.

"How 'bout you sis?" Jay asked. "You up for a dance?"

Wynter eyed Jay before relenting and following him onto the floor. Leah and I sat down in the chairs and struck up a conversation about snowboarding.

As we were talking my eyes flickered up and met Embry's. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened like he was seeing me for the first time. For some reason a light blush touched my cheeks and I hear some low hoots from Paul and Jared.

"Do you want to dance?" he blurted.

"Uh, sure," I mumbled. A large grin spread across his face as he took my hand and led me onto the floor.

"What grade are you in?" Embry asked as we danced.

For a split second I couldn't remember anything. "I'm a senior," I said snapping myself back into attention.

"Same here," Embry said with a slight smile. "Where do you live?"

"My dad said that he was planning on moving us down to Forks," I said. For a split second I thought that I saw happiness shine in Embry's eyes but he neutralized himself before I could make sure. A laugh burst past my lips as he dipped me down.

"You look beautiful tonight," Embry murmured.

"You don't look that bad yourself handsome," I said with my words coming out slightly breathless. Embry chuckled and pulled me back upright.

We danced together for a long time looking into each other's eyes. When the reception ended and Emily and Sam left for their honeymoon after a hearty chorus of cheers and whistles I saw Ashley sitting with Seth, a smile plastered on her face.

"Can I have your number?" Embry asked pulling out a phone from his pocket.

"Sure," I said typing it in. As I handed it to him I noticed the temperature of his skin for the first time. "Wow you're hot," I muttered.

"It's nice to hear you say that," Embry said wiggling his eyebrows. A furious blush touched my cheeks.

"I-I-meant-"

"It's cool," Embry said interrupting my embarrassing stammering. "It's a genetic condition."

"Oh," I mumbled still bright red.

"Hey Trin!" Wynter called walking over with Ashley at her side. "We better get going."

"Okay," I said. I turned back to Embry. "I'll um, see you around."

"See you," Embry murmured.

As we walked away and got into the car Ashley turned around to face me. "Details," she ordered.

I groaned. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Rolling over in my bed and glancing at the clock I buried my face in my pillow. How could it be morning already? Forcing myself to move I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled over to the closet.

My clothes were still a mess since I hadn't taken the time to clean them up after our move. Ashley and Wynter were still living in Seattle but we would still see each other for practices.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I threw a hoodie on top before making my way into the bathroom. Dragging a comb through my honey blond hair I stared at my reflection for a long time studying my gray eyes. Shaking my head I brushed my teeth and washed my face before grabbing my backpack and heading into the kitchen.

"Morning Trinity," Mom said.

"Morning," I muttered. Lacey barely spared me a glance.

I picked up my lunch bag tossing it into my backpack before heading out the door. Swinging myself over onto my bike I revved the engine and tore off.

The feeling of the wind slapping at my face was exhilarating, painful and beautiful all at the same time. As I arrived at the school two bikes pulled up behind me and I turned to have my jaw drop.

"Embry?" I gasped.

"Trinity?" Embry breathed.

"What are you doing here?" We chorused. Quil took off his helmet rolling his eyes.

"Well Embry attends La Push High," he said.

"Thanks for that obvious piece of information," I grumbled.

"I thought that you were going to Forks High School," Embry said.

"No, my dad wanted me to ride for a longer distance to help train so he decided to enroll me here," I said with a slight shrug.

Embry's attention slid over to my bike. "I didn't know you ride," he said.

"It helps with my training," I said.

"Does everything in your life revolve around your training?" Embry asked.

"Yeah," I muttered with a hint of bitterness in my tone.

Embry sensed my mood and didn't push the topic. "You want me to show you to the office?"

"That would be nice," I mumbled. Quil gave us a wave before walking off to his first class. After I picked up my schedule Embry peered over my shoulder.

"We have 1st and 4th period together," he commented. "You want me to walk you?"

"Uh, sure," I mumbled. Once again a large grin took over Embry's face as he led me through the hallways. The English classroom was filled with students already and they looked over as we entered. I noticed a couple of guys eying me with slight interest. Embry seemed to tense as he noticed but I didn't really pay attention.

I handed the slip for the teacher to sign and he pointed me towards a seat in the back next to Embry.

"All right kids," Mr. Foster said. "This semester I'm requiring you to do a research paper with the partner of your choice. It will count for half of your grade so choose wisely."

An excited buzz started filling the classroom. "You want to be partners?" Embry asked.

A small smile touched my face. "Okay," I agreed. "What do you want to do our paper on?"

"Hmm," Embry started. "Why don't you decide? Ladies choice."

I giggled softly. "Why don't we do snowboarding? It's an easy topic and I know a lot about it."

"Especially seeing you're ranked second on the slopes," Embry added with a wink. "I remembered."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a big deal," I muttered.

"On the contrary I think it is," Embry said with a smirk.

I shrugged. We spent the rest of the hour coming up with some ideas for the paper and when the bell rang Embry led me to my History class.

"See you at lunch," Embry said.

"See you," I murmured. Embry waved before walking off down the hallway. I stepped inside the classroom and handed the teacher my slip. She pointed me to a seat and I sat down setting my books on the table.

Mrs. Randall handed out worksheets and told us that we needed to work with a partner to complete the assignment.

"You want to work together?" someone asked.

I turned and saw a girl with warm brown eyes and long black hair smiling hesitantly at me. "Sure," I said.

"Great, I'm Nevaeh," she introduced herself.

"Trinity," I replied already taking a liking to her. We finished the worksheet with not that much problem and talked for the rest of the class.

"You don't look like you're from around here," Nevaeh said.

"I'm from Seattle," I said with a shrug. "My family decided to move here so that we could take a break from the city life." Even though I now considered Nevaeh a friend I didn't feel like telling her about our family's financial problems.

"Don't you have a sister?" Nevaeh asked curiously. "I mean I saw another new kid hanging around with the crowd that looks like you."

"That would be Lacey," I said.

"You don't like her," Nevaeh guessed.

"Let's just say that the two of us don't see eye to eye," I said.

"You know I'm surprised that you aren't like her," Nevaeh said.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well with your looks I would have thought that you wouldn't even talk to me," Nevaeh said.

I blinked. "My looks?"

"Oh please," Nevaeh groaned. "Don't tell me that you haven't noticed all the guys staring at you with drool leaking out of their mouths."

I quickly looked over at a couple of guys and saw the turn their heads immediately. Looking back at Nevaeh I saw a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I didn't notice until five seconds ago," I muttered. "But I'm not like that."

"I can tell," Nevaeh said. "Any other girl would be over there flaunting it in every one's face."

I chuckled wryly. The bell rang and I gathered up my books. Nevaeh walked with me to the lunchroom where we met up with Embry.

"Hey beautiful," Embry said in a joking tone but somehow I thought that he actually meant it.

"Hey handsome," I mocked.

As we entered the cafeteria Embry picked up his lunch piling his tray high with food. "You two want to sit with us?" he offered.

"Uh, sure," I said. And yet again a happy smile lit up Embry's face. Quil, Paul, Jared, Kim, Seth, Collin and Brady looked up as we approached.

"Well if it isn't the snowboard superstar," Quil greeted.

I rolled my eyes. Nevaeh looked at me in surprise. "You didn't tell me you snowboard," she accused.

"As I recall we were talking about guys and my looks," I said with another eye roll. I noticed Embry's hand shake slightly.

"Well a snowboarding career is way more interesting than guys," Nevaeh said. "Jeez, way to keep me out of the loop. Spill."

"It's nothing big," I said. "I just snowboard competitively."

Jared raised an eyebrow at me. "Why do you always sound so vague when you talk about snowboarding?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Just then Lacey sashayed over to me with a group of girls. "I wonder what dad would say if I told him that you were sitting with a group of guys," she purred.

"I wonder what would happen if you went home with a bruise on your adorable face," I mocked sweetly.

Lacey sniffed. "You wouldn't do that," she said but I heard a slight uncertainty in her voice. That gave me all the leverage I needed.

"You want to try me?" I asked smirking. I heard the guys snickering.

Lacey glared at me before stalking off. We burst out into laughter. The rest of the lunch period passed by in a blur and so did the school day.

"You want to work on that paper today?" Embry asked as we walked over to our bikes.

I pursed my lips thinking. "Well I have to train but it shouldn't be that bad. Dad lets me train on my own after school. As long as he sees that I'm making progress then he won't say anything."

"Where do you want to meet up?" Embry asked.

"There's a place where I can practice near my house," I said. Giving him the directions I saw him nod.

"I'll see you there in a half hour then," Embry said.

"Kay," I mumbled putting on my helmet and swinging myself onto my bike. As I drove towards the house I felt something inside of me that I had never felt in a long time. It was pure undulating happiness.


	2. If Only I Could Say It to His Face

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"You know, you look cute with all of that protective gear you're wearing. It makes you look like a little girl learning to ride her bike for the first time," Embry commented as he watched me strap on a pair of knee guards.

"Shut up," I muttered rolling my eyes and picking up my skateboard.

"I got one question before you go," Embry said.

"Shoot," I said adjusting my ankle brace.

"I thought you snowboarded," he said. "Why are you using a skateboard?"

"A skateboard builds the same stamina as a snowboard," I explained. "Since there's no snow it's more practical for me to use a skateboard."

"Oh," Embry said stupidly.

I hopped onto my board and spun it around experimentally getting my bearings. Once I warmed up to it I rolled it towards the edge.

"Are you sure you won't hurt yourself?" Embry asked worriedly.

"Relax," I said with a sigh. "I've done this before you know." Embry didn't make an attempt to stop me but I saw the worry in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath I rolled down the mountain leaping into the air and twisting once, twice and three times. After that I spun a 900 but the landing was slightly awkward. Regaining my balance I did a double grab and came to a stop at the bottom.

Embry was on his own board rolling down the hill. When he stopped I saw that his eyes were wide and that he looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

"That was seriously awesome and extremely terrifying," Embry said.

"I'll just assume that's a compliment," I said with an impish grin.

Embry laughed. "I didn't say that it wasn't cool," he said. "It's just that the whole way you were riding down I was near having a heart attack."

I chuckled. "I didn't see you doing any tricks," I said.

Embry grimaced. "Not everyone is as talented as you," he grumbled.

"Why don't I show you a few tricks?" I offered. Embry allowed me to show him how to spin his board around and by the end of the day he could do an easy 180.

"I better get going," I said.

"I was wondering," Embry murmured. His eyes were warm yet at the same time intense as he looked at me. "Would you like to go out with me? On a date?"

I swear, my heart stopped beating. "That would be nice," I finally managed to say.

The smile that lit up Embry's face was dazzling. "Great," he said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six?"

"Don't knock on the door," I said. "I'll um, have to sneak out the window."

"Such a rebel," Embry teased.

I laughed. "If my dad finds out that I'm dating I'm dead," I said. "Literally dead. Like, my life won't be worth living for anymore."

Embry gently took my hands in his own. "Then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," he said determinedly.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going on a date!" Ashley squealed.

"What if your dad finds out?" Wynter asked as she did a 360.

"Then I'm dead," I answered simply.

"So you're willing to take that risk?" Wynter asked.

A smile touched my face. "Oh hell yeah I'm ready to take that risk," I said. Ashley looked closer at me before grinning.

"Holy shit, you really like this guy don't you?" she questioned.

The stupid smile was still plastered on my face. "Yeah," I said.

"Focus Trinity!" Dad shouted from the sidelines.

"I have to go practice on the half pipe," Wynter said. "Don't get caught Trinity."

"Don't worry," I said with a slight grin. Wynter gripped my shoulder before moving off.

"What are you going to wear?" Ashley demanded.

I groaned. "Ashley I think I know how to prepare for a date," I said dryly.

"Fine," Ashley huffed. I laughed at her expression and moved to work on my board.

* * *

Once I got home I showered and pulled on a pair of pajamas. Clumping downstairs and doing my best to look exhausted I said, "I'm going to go to sleep mom."

"All right honey," Mom said. "Good night." Lacey didn't look up from the TV. Dad was already in his room snoring away.

Heading back to my room and shutting the door behind me I quickly straightened my hair letting it fall down my shoulders allowing my layers to show. After I applied a light layer of makeup I opened up my closet and deliberated on what to wear. Finally I pulled on an off the shoulder white top and a black ruffled skirt that fell a little past halfway down my thighs. A pair of high top sneakers completed the outfit and I glanced at the clock. It was 5:59.

Grabbing my bag and slipping it over my shoulder I slid open my window and leaped. With one hand outstretched I managed to grab onto one branch. Swinging my body back and forth I did three full rotations before flipping down and landing softly on the grass.

I could make out Embry waiting for me next to a car. Jogging over to him I let him pick me up and swing me around in his arms.

"That was impressive," he murmured in my ear.

"Thank you," I said as he gently set me down.

"You look beautiful," Embry said as he took me in.

Embry literally took my breath away. He was wearing a button up shirt and a pair of jeans that sagged slightly along with well-worn sneakers.

"Thanks," I managed to say. Embry grinned and opened my door for me letting me slide in.

"How was practice today?" Embry asked as he started the car.

"It wasn't that bad," I said putting on my seatbelt. We spent the rest of the ride talking about school and the teachers. Embry took great pleasure in dissing Mr. Strong making me laugh. He seemed to enjoy the sound of my laughter and even relish it.

When we arrived at the restaurant I was shocked speechless. "Embry," I said turning to stare at him as he opened my door. "This place has got to cost a fortune."

"Nah," Embry said casually as he held out a hand. I took it letting him lift me from the car. The inside was worse than the outside. The place just screamed exclusive.

My insides squirmed as we sat down and I looked at the menu. "I can't let you pay for all of this," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Embry whispered back with a grin.

"Embry," I protested.

"Calm down Trin," Embry said. "As long as you're happy I'm not worried about the prices." He honestly seemed to mean that.

I scanned the menu and ordered the cheapest salad I saw and water. Embry on the other hand pretty much ordered half the menu along with a coke. It took two waiters to carry out his order.

I watched him eat mesmerized with the way he chewed and swallowed his food. He looked up at me with a blush touching his cheeks. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked around a mouthful of steak.

"Oh, yeah," I said remembering the salad in front of me. After the two of us finished our meal we sat at the table just talking for a long time. When we finally left I was just pure happiness. That was the only emotion filling me.

As Embry pulled up to my house I looked over at him. He just smiled and walked me to my window.

"How do you want to do this?" Embry asked. I positioned him right where I wanted and he bent down cupping his hands together. "You sure you got this?" he asked with worry once again filling his gaze.

"I'm a big girl," I said with a grin.

Embry chuckled. I took a couple of steps back before running forward and pushing one foot into Embry's hand. He pushed me up and I used the momentum to grab my open windowsill. Grunting I used my back and shoulder muscles to flip me over and I landed flat on my back on the floor of my bedroom.

Looking back up I saw Embry let out an obvious breath that he'd been holding. I gave him two thumbs up and he grinned giving me a wave before jogging off. Closing the window I collapsed on my bed.

Embry had awoken emotions in me that I had never felt before. One of them was love. Now, if only I could say that to his face.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank You to MusicIsAlwaysThere for following my story!**_


	3. I Love You

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Where are you going?" Mom asked as I emerged from my room.

"The beach," I answered.

"Alone?" Mom asked suspiciously.

"No. With a friend," I said.

"Who?" Mom demanded.

"Nevaeh," I said.

"Ugh, Nevaeh?" Lacey commented from where she was lounging on the couch. "She's all but invisible."

"Thanks for your opinion," I said glaring at her.

However Lacey's disapproval seemed to meet Mom's standards. "All right. Have fun honey," she said.

I nodded and left the house spotting Nevaeh pull up in her car. "Hey," I greeted climbing in.

"You didn't tell me that you went out on a date with Embry," Nevaeh accused.

I groaned. "How did you find out?"

"Jared told Kim who told me," Nevaeh said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her face turned into a pout.

"It wasn't a big deal," I said.

"Are you kidding me?" Nevaeh said turning to face me. "It's a huge deal!"

"Whatever you say," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well what happened?" Nevaeh demanded. "I want details!"

I spent the rest of the ride telling her about how Embry took me to dinner. She listened intently and managed to keep her eyes on the road at the same time.

"Well it's official," Nevaeh declared.

"What's official?" I asked cautiously.

"Embry is into you," Nevaeh said with a small shriek.

I blushed. "We only went on one date together," I said.

"Yes," Nevaeh agreed. "But he took you to the most expensive restaurant in Port Angeles and paid for it."

"Any guy would do that," I argued half-heartedly.

"Tell me this," Nevaeh said. "Were any of the waitresses flirting with him?" I vaguely remembered one who had been a little too nice to Embry. Reluctantly I nodded my head. "And was she pretty?" Nevaeh asked. I sighed and gave her another nod. "See!" Nevaeh said.

"Fine," I grumbled. Nevaeh laughed and parked the car at second beach. We stepped out of the car and found a spot on the beach.

"Trinity!" a voice called. I turned and my heart did flips in my chest when I saw Embry running towards me with Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin behind him.

"Hey," I greeted.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Embry said with a happy smile on his face.

"Yo Embry?" Jared called. "Are you still coming?"

"Coming where?" I asked.

"Cliff diving," Embry explained.

My eyes brightened. "I want to jump!"

"You'll hurt yourself," Embry fretted.

I gave him an incredulous stance. "You're talking to the girl who managed to flip herself up to her bedroom on the second floor. I think I can handle myself."

"Why don't you two just get it on already?" Nevaeh said. Kim sat next to her and the two of them started chatting up a storm. I pulled off my t-shirt and heard Embry suck in a sharp breath.

"What?" I asked stepping out of my shorts.

"Nothing," Embry muttered looking like he was praying. The two of us made our way over to the cliffs where the other guys were waiting.

"Ladies first," Paul offered waving an arm. I rolled my eyes and took a step back. Taking a deep breath I ran forward doing a handspring and flipping myself over the edge. Somersaulting on the way down I landed with a splash.

Surfacing I saw Embry coming down along with the others. Even though that didn't land on top of me, which I was grateful for, they still created a wave of water that splashed over my head. Spitting out the salt-water I saw everyone laughing at my expense.

Rolling my eyes I splashed water at Embry. "Oh you did not just do that," Embry threatened. Innocently I sent another wave of water splashing into his face. He spluttered and swam towards me. Laughing we sprayed each other as hard as we could. The other guys joined in until I heard Nevaeh shouting my name.

Swimming to the shore I saw her holding out my phone. "It's your dad," she said.

I was in deep shit now. Taking a deep breath and steeling my nerves I gingerly held the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Where are you Trinity?" Dad asked flatly.

"I'm at the beach like I told mom," I answered meekly.

"I decided to change your schedule," Dad said. "Instead of having free Sundays I want you training for half the day. Come home, shower and I'll drive you to Seattle." Without giving me a chance to pitch in he hung up and I stared at the phone in my hand.

"What's going on?" Embry said catching sight of my face.

"I have to get home," I sighed pulling a towel through my hair.

"What? Why?" Embry asked pain filling his eyes.

"My dad decided that I needed to practice," I said despondently.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Embry offered.

"That would be nice," I said. After saying quick good-bye's I climbed into Embry's car. As we approached my house I told Embry to park a block away from my house just so that my parents wouldn't get suspicious.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

Embry smiled. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Not if I get there first," I said with a wicked grin. Before he could answer my challenge I climbed out of the car grabbing my bag and walking inside my house whistling away.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up feeling the aches all over my body. The training session yesterday had been brutal. My wrist had gotten sprained and I now had bruises lining my arms.

Pulling on a hoodie in an attempt to hide the marks I lightly swung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way downstairs.

Barely grunting a greeting I made my way outside and climbed onto my bike. It turned out that Embry had gotten there first.

"I told you that I'd be here waiting for you," he murmured with a grin. I rolled my eyes. Embry caught sight of my wrist and his eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I fell off my board mid-air," I mumbled. Embry winced and gingerly brought my wrist up so that he could press his lips to it. Well, if it wasn't my lips it was something right?

"Prom's on Friday," Embry murmured. "You want to come with me?"

A smile spread on my lips. "Sure," I said.

Embry grinned and the two of us made our way to English together. When the class was over Embry promised to save me a seat as he dropped me off at my History classroom.

Nevaeh and I passed notes the whole class period and she let slip a slight squeal when I told her about Embry asking me to prom. Mrs. Randall spared us and just reprimanded Nevaeh but didn't do anything more.

The bell rang and once I saw Embry's face I felt full again. Nevaeh joined us for lunch where we chatted up a storm. I didn't miss the murderous glances that Lacey was shooting at me. Choosing to ignore her I focused on the conversation.

"The Elders are having a bonfire tonight," Seth said.

"You wanna come Trin?" Embry asked turning to me.

"Sure," I said then grimaced. "I'll have to get out through my window again though but it shouldn't be hard."

"Such a rebel," Nevaeh teased.

"Shove it," I muttered.

"You're invited too Nevaeh," Kim offered.

"Nah," Nevaeh said. "My mom said that she wants to have some family bonding time. As a result, we're all going to have a family dinner."

I snickered. "Wow, that's deep Nev."

"Shut up," Nevaeh muttered her face turning slightly red. The rest of the lunch period passed in a blur and I made my way to Calculus. Jared and Kim had the class with me and I had to endure the two of them feeding each other lovesick looks.

After Bio I made my way over to my bike with Embry. "What time is the bonfire?" I asked.

"It starts around six," Embry said. "You need me to pick you up?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll see you then," Embry said before watching me ride off on my bike.

* * *

I wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to drag myself to the window once I collapsed on my bed. This training session had been worse than the one before. Dad had been trying to get me to do a triple back-flip and I got some big air on that one.

Changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I pulled on a hoodie and opened my window. Leaping out I grabbed the tree branch and my muscles burned in protest. Shit. I wasn't going to be able to flip down without hurting myself.

"Embry," I hissed.

"Trinity?" Embry's worried voice called quietly back up to me.

"You're going to have to catch me," I said.

"Okay," Embry said as if it was nothing.

"You sure you won't miss?" I asked nervously.

"Relax," Embry said casually. "I got you." Taking a deep breath and steeling my nerves I dropped down. Embry caught me bridal style with a grin. "Tough practice?"

"Don't even start," I grumbled as he set me down. Embry chuckled and opened the car door for me.

I groaned softly as I sat down feeling the bruises all over me aching like hell. Once we arrived at the beach Embry appraised me. Then without warning he scooped me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Carrying you," Embry answered simply. While I felt like a small child in his arms I had to admit the feeling of being carried by Embry was pretty great.

"Aw, here comes the new couple," Paul cooed. I blushed and Embry flipped Paul off with one hand.

As he sat me down I let out a small squeak. "You okay?" Embry asked with concern flaring all over his face.

"Yeah," I muttered. "I just managed to do a lot of ass plants today. I think I made a new world record," I declared proudly.

Everyone laughed and Embry handed me a hot dog. I bit into it hungrily and once we were done eating Billy Black started the legends. I listened with fascination as he told the stories about the cold ones.

When he was done the air seemed tense. I looked over at Embry and he looked like he was deliberating on something. Finally he spoke. "Trinity, there's something you should know," he said quietly.

"Let me guess," I said holding up a hand. "You're a secret agent?"

A brief smile touched Embry's lips. "Good guess but no. You see, the legends, they're real."

I stared at him before snorting. "Funny," I said.

"I'm serious," Embry said gripping my hand.

I stared at him for a second before fury erupted inside me. "Are you freaking kidding me Embry?" I spat. "I'm risking a hell of a lot to be with you and here you are throwing some shit at me!"

"Trinity, please," Embry said.

I ripped my hand out of his grasp and stood. "Forget this," I growled. "I'm leaving."

"Wait," Embry pleaded. Just watch, please."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I'm waiting," I said coldly. "Do your worst."

Embry hesitated before moving off into the woods. A few seconds later a gray wolf the size of a bear padded out of the trees. I nearly fell back on my ass again but Quil reached out and caught me.

"Embry?" I whispered. The wolf whined and slowly came towards me. With a shaky hand I reached out and touched his face. Embry leaned his furry head into my hand. After a few minutes I took in a shaky breath. "Can you change back? Please?"

Embry nodded his huge head and padded off towards the trees. He came back in human form and approached me cautiously.

I walked forward and buried my face in his arm. "How come you didn't tell me?" I murmured.

"I didn't want you to be scared of me," Embry murmured into my hair. "Do you want to come walk with me? I want to tell you something more about being a wolf."

"Okay," I said.

Embry took my hand and the two of us walked along the shore for a while. As we reached the cliffs Embry took both of my hands in his. "There's another legend," he said. "It's called imprinting."

"Imprinting," I repeated.

"It's when a wolf finds their… soul-mate. When he looks into her eyes it's not gravity connecting him to the earth anymore it's her. He would be anything that she needs. A brother. A protector. A lover." Embry's eyes looked intensely into mine.

"Did you…" I couldn't finish.

"I imprinted on you," Embry said holding my hands tighter in his.

I stared at him for a long time. "So the only reason that you're even hanging out with me is because of the imprint?" I asked tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"No," Embry said horror filling his gaze. "No. The imprint just opened my eyes and gave me a push in the right direction. We were made for each other. With or without the imprint I would still love you."

My eyes widened. "Say it again," I whispered.

"I love you Trinity," Embry said his voice thick with emotion. "No matter what."

"I love you too," I murmured. Embry groaned and our lips met in perfect symphony. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tighter and I buried my hands in his hair securing his face against mine.

When we broke away I was glowing. For the first time in forever I felt on top of the world.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to throughoutwinter and bitascull for favoriting! Your support means a lot!**_


	4. Discovering a Talent

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

As I got ready to leave the house Dad stopped me. I paused uncertainly shifting from one foot to the other.

"You're being offered a sponsorship," Dad finally said.

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

For a second Dad looked dazed. "Yes," he said. "If you medal at Worlds then we'll get enough money to pay off all of our fines. Not to mention that we'll be pretty much set for your career."

I was torn. Don't get me wrong I love snowboarding and I love competing but I didn't want it to be my whole life. Meeting Dad's eyes I couldn't bring myself to say my true feelings. "I'll do my best," I said.

Dad nodded and I moved past him onto my bike. As I arrived at the school I saw Embry and Nevaeh waiting.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked immediately pulling me into his arms.

"I was offered a sponsorship," I said distantly.

"That's a good thing right?" Nevaeh said cautiously.

I sighed. "Honestly I don't know," I mumbled. "Snowboarding is great but I just don't want it to be my whole life you know?"

"What do you want to do then?" Embry asked taking my hand and walking us towards the school.

"That's a really good question," I muttered. In truth, snowboarding had been shoved down my throat so much that I hadn't had time to develop other interests.

"What are you good with besides your board?" Nevaeh asked as we made our way into the school.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Are you getting that sponsorship right away?" Embry asked.

"I have to medal at Worlds," I said. "That's when the money starts rolling in."

"When are Worlds?" Nevaeh asked.

"They start on March 9th," I answered.

"Wow," Embry muttered. "That's three weeks away."

"And my dad's going to be harder on me than ever," I said with a sigh. Embry rubbed my back sympathetically.

"I'll see you guys later," Nevaeh said with a wave.

"Kay," I mumbled watching as she walked away.

"Shall we?" Embry offered. "Ladies first." He waved an arm gesturing for me to go ahead. Despite my heavy mood I giggled quietly and walked in sitting at my usual seat.

Mr. Foster came in and started with his usual lecture. Embry casually took my hand from underneath the desk and intertwined his fingers with mine. A small smile formed on my face and I held his hand a little tighter leaning over so that our shoulders touched.

Barely paying attention to Mr. Foster, it was a relief when the bell rang. Nevaeh and I passed notes the entire class period. When lunch came I sat down at the table with the guys.

"I hear that you were offered a sponsorship," Jared said. I looked accusingly at Embry who had plastered an innocent look on his face.

"It just means more training for me," I muttered twirling an apple around in my hand.

"Do you have any other interests?" Kim asked curiously.

"Not really," I said with a shrug.

"You don't have any hobbies or anything?" Quil asked staring at me with widening eyes.

"Snowboarding's been shoved down my throat ever since I got on the board. There's never really been time for me to develop interests in anything else," I said.

"Are you going to eat that?" Embry asked pointing his chin towards the apple that I was twirling around in my hand.

I rolled my eyes and tossed him the apple. Embry caught in neatly and took a large bite out of it. Some of the juice trickled down his chin and I felt the sudden urge to lick it off. My face went red and I looked down at the table letting my hair shield my face.

"Something wrong?" Embry asked picking my hand up under the table so that Lacey wouldn't see.

I shook my head looking up at him. The juice was gone and Embry's eyes were filled with concern.

Nevaeh clapped her hands together. "Jay, Tyler and I were planning on getting together after school," she said. "You guys want to join us?"

"Jay and Tyler?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Nevaeh said. "The three of us are in a band. We're still experimenting with it but I think we're getting there."

I frowned. "I can probably get down there at around six after practice," I said.

"Well I'm afraid I'm not going to make it," Embry murmured with regret filling his voice.

"There's always next time," Nevaeh said.

The bell rang signifying the end of the lunch hour and I made my way to Calculus with Jared and Kim.

"Crap," Jared muttered. "I forgot to get that stupid worksheet done."

I snickered and watched as Mr. Sarabia gave him a disapproving glare. Jared gave the teacher his most innocent expression but Mr. Sarabia just tutted and made a note on his clipboard. Jared groaned and slammed his forehead down on the desk. Kim and I laughed softly.

The phone rang and Mr. Sarabia answered. "Yes. She'll be right there." He hung up and turned to me. "You're needed for dismissal," he said.

"Tell Embry for me would you?" I asked Jared. "I wouldn't want him flipping out if I don't show up for Biology."

Jared smirked but assured me that he would. Gathering my stuff I left the room and grabbed my backpack out of my locker.

I was surprised to see Dad waiting for me in the front office. "What's going on?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you're going to medal you're going to need all the training you can get," he said. I had to force back the groan that threatened to escape my mouth. Instead I just gave Dad a curt nod and climbed into the car.

* * *

If I thought last week was bad it was nothing compared to today. I felt like every single one of my muscles had been through a shredder. After taking a long shower I glanced at the clock. It was 5:30.

Changing into a pair of jeans and pulling on a sweater I walked downstairs. "Where are you going?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"I'm just heading out to get some fresh air," I said. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't stay out too late," Dad said before turning back to the TV. Cheering silently in my head I hopped onto my bike and drove down to Nevaeh's house.

"Trinity!" Nevaeh greeted enthusiastically as I flipped off the engine.

"Nev," I said with a wide grin. Walking up to their garage I saw two guys watching me with raised eyebrows.

"Guys this is Trinity, Trinity this is Jay and Tyler," Nevaeh introduced.

"Hey," I said with a slight wave. "So what do you guys play?"

"Jay's our lead guitarist, Tyler's our base guitarist and I do the drums," Nevaeh said.

"Who sings?" I questioned.

"We're a work in progress," Jay said rolling his eyes.

"You guys are a cover band then right?" I asked.

"Yep," Tyler said swinging his guitar on over his shoulder.

"Let's hear it then," I said clapping my hands together and settling myself in a chair.

They were actually pretty good but they would've been better if they had a singer. "Why don't you try and sing Trinity?" Nevaeh suggested.

"Me?" I squeaked. "Why me?"

"We need a singer," Tyler said. "You might as well try."

"I don't even think I can remember all the lyrics," I said.

"Who doesn't know Faithfully by Journey?" Jay scoffed. "Come on, give it a shot."

I sighed and stepped up to the microphone. The band started playing and I took a deep breath before starting to sing.

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say the road is not place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am I'm lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh girl _

_You stand by me_

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever Yours_

_Faithfully_

The final chord strummed and I stepped back from the microphone looking back at the others. All three of them were staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"What?" I asked, a light blush touching my cheeks.

"That… Trinity that was freaking awesome!" Nevaeh shrieked running over to give me a tight hug. "You never told me you could sing!"

Jay and Tyler both looked dazed. "I think we can officially call ourselves a band now," Tyler said.

"Was I really that good?" I asked.

"You were amazing," Jay confirmed.

"I think you've found something other than snowboarding to live for," Nevaeh said. A wide smile took over my face.

"I think I did."

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you to Hunny The Monster, I'mAFirestarter, . , and Lovinglifesince1993 for following and favoriting! (Sorry if I missed anyone.) _**

**_BTW: I don't own Faithfully by Journey._**

**_P.S. If you've never heard the song I suggest that you listen to it. I mean, who hasn't heard of Journey? _**


	5. Adam

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Please Read and Review.

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school and everything but hopefully I can update quicker. I know I haven't been using Wynter and Ashley a lot but they will play a big part in the story. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Remind me again why we're supporting this?" Wynter drawled.

"Because it's not every day that a girl gets to go to prom," Ashley berated.

"Well…" I stopped my board and gave them a wry grin. "You two are coming with me." There was dead silence before Ashley shrieked and pulled me into an airtight hug. "Can't breathe," I gasped.

Ashley giggled and let me go before twirling around in a circle. "This is so exciting," she exclaimed.

Wynter rolled her eyes but I could tell that she was more than a little excited herself.

"Trinity!" Dad barked. "Get to work! We're not here for you to stand around and gossip!"

"Right," I muttered. After yet another day of grueling training I sat down on a bench with Ashley and Wynter.

"You have a dress?" Ashley asked setting her bottle of water down.

"Um…"

And that clever statement earned me a trip to the mall. Wynter came along with a small amused smile on her face.

After an hour of trying on dresses I plopped myself down on a convenient chair nearby. "It's not a big deal Ash," I said. "I still have that other dress that I wore to the wedding."

"Embry already saw you in that," Ashley said exasperatedly. "I know that your dress is here. All we gotta do is find it."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. My eyes traveled around the store when I saw it. The perfect dress. Leaping up I walked over and snatched it off the rack.

Ashley shrieked when she saw it and even Wynter eyed the dress appreciatively. "Go try it on," Ashley urged pushing me towards the dressing room.

The strapless black dress was beautiful. It had a ruffled skirt falling halfway past my thighs and a glittering embellished waist.

"Embry is going to die when he sees you," Ashley squealed.

"That's the idea," I said with a grin.

* * *

I was sipping at some fruit juice when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Mom said.

She opened the door and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was. "Adam," I breathed.

"Isabel," my brother greeted Mom by her first name. "Nice to see you."

"A-Adam," Mom stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my baby sister?" Adam asked with a slight smirk.

"Well, come in then," Mom said with a sigh.

"Trin," Adam said.

"Adam!" I laughed running over to give him a hug. He picked me up and whirled me around.

"Damn, it's been so long since I've seen you," Adam said setting me down.

"I could say the same thing," I said grinning. Adam was a college sophomore and he used to be a snowboarder too. Then he'd decided that snowboarding wasn't what he wanted and Dad kicked him out.

"Adam," a cold voice said.

Adam looked over my shoulder at Dad. "Keith," he said cordially. "Haven't seen you around in a while."

Dad glared at his son. "What are you doing here?"

"Supporting my sister," Adam replied coolly.

"Adam," Lacey gasped.

"Hey Lace," Adam said looking over at her. He then looked down at me. "You want to meet up after school? We can practice together."

"Sure," I said.

Dad narrowed his eyes. "Lacey, Trinity go to school."

I looked up at Adam with worry in my eyes. Adam shrugged. "I needed to talk to him anyways. Go to school. You don't want to be late."

After hesitating for another second I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. When I arrived I didn't see Embry there in his usual spot.

"Where's Embry?" I asked catching up to Nevaeh.

"I dunno," Nevaeh said. I didn't see any of the pack for the whole day which, of course, put me in a bad mood. I was anxious for the whole day and Kim was absent so she couldn't tell me what was going on. Nevaeh picked up on my mood and did her best to keep things easy.

When school got out I was a mess. "Whoa Trin," Nevaeh said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered. After leaving school I went home and grabbed my practice things.

"What's wrong Trinity?" Mom asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked with concern.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I snapped before leaving and slamming the door behind me.

Muttering to myself I drove to where Adam and I used to practice together. He was there waiting for me.

"You look… agitated," he commented.

"Don't even start," I grumbled setting my board down on the ground.

"You want to talk about it?" Adam asked.

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. "I am dating," I said slowly, enunciating every word. "And he didn't show up today. Actually none of the guys showed up. It's not like him to forget all about me."

"Well," Adam started with amusement in his eyes. "You have to understand that guys… we have each other's backs, especially when it comes to girls."

"Thanks bro," I muttered. "That's some helpful information right there."

Adam chuckled. "Calm down sis, it's probably nothing."

I sighed. "Well we better get practicing," I said.

"Let's see what you can do," Adam said waving an arm. I allowed a cocky smile to touch my face and hopped onto my board. Rolling down the mountain I allowed myself to flip through the air. Unfortunately the absence of Embry suddenly popped into my head and I let out a small pained cry when I fell to the ground.

"Trinity," Adam said with worry.

"I'm fine," I panted.

"That was a basic move," Adam said. "How'd you mess it up?"

"Embry," I muttered. "He keeps popping into my head and I can't focus." At that second my phone rang and I jogged over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Trinity?" Embry asked.

"Embry!" I muttered. "Where the hell were you today?"

"I'm so sorry Trin," Embry said with obvious distress. "Kim was sick today and she wasn't able to tell you. There's been a vampire around La Push. We took care of it but we had to miss school."

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"I'm at Sam's," Embry answered. "What happened? I felt this jolt of pain coming from you."

"Oh," I said stupidly. "I messed up my landing again."

"Are you okay?" Embry asked urgently.

"Yeah," I answered. "I guess I'll see you at Sam's place soon."

"All right," Embry said. "See you soon."

"Bye Embry." I snapped my phone shut and saw Adam raising an eyebrow at me.

"Embry huh," he said. "I heard he's part of a gang."

"He's not in a gang," I defended. "The guys are all just really close. It's hard to explain."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "You're not getting into drugs or anything right?"

My eyes widened. "Why the hell would you think that? Of course I'm not doing drugs!"

Adam touched my arm. "I know that d-dad can be hard on you. That's why I asked." I didn't miss how Adam stuttered when he came to saying dad.

"Well you don't have to worry," I said indignantly. "The guys are all cool."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I came with you to this 'Sam's Place?'" Adam said.

I rolled my eyes. "You can come."

* * *

"Embry," I breathed. My agitation for him disappeared once I saw his face.

"Trinity," he said coming forward to pull me into his arms. Our lips met and Adam gave a cough from behind us.

A light blush touched my cheeks as I pulled away. Over Embry's shoulder I could see the pack with amused smiles on their faces. Kim was sitting on Jared's lap looking tired but happy.

"Embry this is Adam, my brother. Adam this is Embry," I introduced weakly. My face grew even redder when Adam stepped forward and gave Embry the look. The, if-you hurt-my-sister-I-will-kill-you look. Adam was actually pretty large for a guy and he was nearly as muscular and tall as Embry was which was impressive.

"Adam," I protested tugging on his shoulder.

"It's alright," Embry said with a light chuckle. "Don't worry Adam, I would never hurt Trinity. She means too much to me."

Adam glared at Embry for a second more before nodding. "Alright then," he said. "Does dad know?" he asked looking down at me.

"Are you kidding me? He would flip if he knew what I was doing right now," I said.

"True," Adam said. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys going to prom?"

"Yep."

"You'll need someone to cover you."

"Yep."

"That someone is going to be me isn't it?"

"Yep."

Adam sighed wearily. "You're lucky I love you sis."

"I know I am." I said with a wide grin.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to NeonGreenAngel for following!**_


	6. Caught

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Alright, you remember the plan right?" I asked fidgeting with my bracelet.

"Relax sis," Adam said lazily. "I got you covered." I gave him a strained smile and tried not to glare as Lacey left the house with her boyfriend for prom. Apparently she was allowed to get the full high school experience but I wasn't.

Mom looked over at me with an unreadable expression on her face. It looked like she wanted me to go as well but didn't at the same time. Dad was as emotionless as ever.

"Come on Trinity," Adam said pulling me up off the couch. "Let's go have some fun."

"Where are you going?" Dad asked suspiciously. "I don't want you going to the dance. You can't afford to have distractions."

"We're going to her room," Adam said with a muscle twitching in his jaw. "Unless you think I'm gonna molest her or something."

Dad's jaw clenched noticeably. He didn't say anything more and I followed Adam into my room where he settled himself on my bed. "You should really try not to get on Dad's nerves," I said. "He could kick you out."

"He already did," Adam said, watching as I swung my duffel bag containing my dress over my shoulder.

"You know what I mean," I said with an eye roll.

"Don't worry about me," Adam said. "Get going. I left my bike by the tree." I walked up to the window and looked back at him.

"Thanks," I said with a slight smile.

"I said get going," Adam said making a shooing motion. My smile grew and I leaped out catching the branch firmly. Landing softly on my feet I saw Adam's bike and quickly hopped on.

* * *

Once I arrived at Kim's house, I saw that both her and Nevaeh were waiting for me. "You made it!" Nevaeh squealed.

"I have to admit, this rebel act is kinda fun," I said grinning widely.

Kim laughed and the three of us got ready for the prom. "It's official," Nevaeh said as she observed all three of us in the mirror. "We are amazing."

Nevaeh was stunning in a deep blue off the shoulder dress that clung tightly to her curves. Her hair fell down her shoulders in waves and her makeup seemed to make her face glow.

Kim was radiant in a short, strapless, two toned sweetheart dress with a ruffled skirt and a lace embellished waist. Her hair was straightened, showing off her layers. Dangling earrings brought attention to her sparkling face.

As for me, I was wearing the short strapless dress I bought at the mall. A pair of strappy black heels accompanied the outfit and my hair was in a side ponytail that draped down my shoulder.

"This is so exciting," Kim breathed doing a little spin.

A knock sounded on the door and all three of us giggled. "Our chariot awaits," I said. Nevaeh opened the door and both Jared and Embry stared. Their mouths were wide open and moving soundlessly.

"How do we look?" I asked doing a pirouette.

"You look beautiful," Embry whispered.

At the same time Jared said, "You're gorgeous."

Kim blushed and Nevaeh rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she said. "I actually want to do some dancing tonight." Embry held my hand the entire car ride and gave me a corsage.

To my surprise Jay and Tyler were waiting for Nevaeh when we arrived. "Jay's my date," she explained. "Tyler wanted to tag along."

"You guys look great," Jay said, but his eyes were on Nevaeh. Tyler muttered something that sounded like a compliment before his eyes lit up on a girl in my history class.

"If you'll excuse me," he said. All of us laughed as he watched him make his move. It looked like she was about to refuse but Tyler murmured something in her ear and she let him pull her onto the floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Embry asked holding out his hand. Smiling I took it and allowed him to lead me onto the floor. The two of us swayed together, never breaking eye contact.

"I never complimented you on your outfit," I said. "You look handsome." Embry was hot in a black and white tux and what made his look even better was the open collar.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," Embry murmured. "You're way out of my league."

I laughed softly and leaned against his chest. "So are you," I breathed. "That didn't stop me though."

"Always the rebel," Embry teased.

"That's something you'll just have to live with," I said.

"I think I'll be able to handle that," Embry said. His lips found mine and our bodies pressed against each other as I held him tight. My eyes closed and Embry caressed my face. When we pulled away Embry's eyes were bright with happiness. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I whispered. "Now give me another kiss." Embry chuckled and bent down to press his lips to mine again.

"All right lovebirds," Quil said when the kiss went on past five minutes. "You two are making me sick."

"Bite me," Embry muttered.

"Actually why don't you save the biting for me," I said with a wicked grin. Quil whistled and Embry raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you can handle that?" he asked.

"Oh you know I can handle it," I said with a wink. Quil gagged and moved off to join Paul who was leaning against the wall with a cup of soda in his hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Jared and Kim in a tight embrace, with their lips oh so passionately locked together. Nevaeh was in Jay's arms and it looked like the two of them were ready to let sparks fly.

Embry and I danced for a while more before I announced that if I didn't get a drink soon I was going to pass out. Embry's expression was instantly filled with concern and I had to laugh as I tugged him over to the punch bowl. He poured me a cup and I sipped at it before tossing it in the trash.

"Trinity!" I looked over and saw Nevaeh making their way over to me with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Lacey saw you," Nevaeh said. "She was walking out of the gym with a camera in her hand."

"Oh shit," I breathed.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here," Nevaeh said. "Jared said we can take his car. We need to go!" She grabbed my hand and I looked helplessly back at Embry as she pulled me into Jared's car and started the engine.

"You shouldn't have to drive me back," I mumbled. "It's my fault you're missing out on prom."

"Don't worry about it," Nevaeh said. "You'll make it up at my wedding." I managed a strained smile despite the tension.

I did my best not to look at the speedometer on Jared's car to see how far Nevaeh had exceeded the speed limit but the good thing about it was that we arrived at Kim's house in record time. Nevaeh helped me strip out of my dress and wipe the makeup off of my face.

Once I was finished I hopped on my bike and Nevaeh waved to me from the front door. "Hurry," she called. I nodded and tore off back to the house. Abandoning the bike by the tree I took a deep breath and leaped. My hand caught the edge of the windowsill and Adam was immediately there to pull me in.

"What happened?" Adam demanded. "There's still an hour left of prom."

I didn't have time to respond because at that second Dad slammed through the door with an expression of pure fury in his face. My heart sank when I saw the camera in his hand. "What the hell is this?" he spat holding it up. Words wouldn't come and Adam's grip tightened on my arm protcetively as the picture of Embry's kiss showed itself on the screen.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've been pretty busy with everything but I managed to make some time for this chapter. I hope you liked it! By the way, the pictures of the dresses are on my profile if you want to look at them. I hope my descriptions were okay but if you still can't picture it then my profile is only a click away.**_

_**Thank you to . .Books, deuces-xo, rayden24, and Twilightluva24 for following and/or favoriting. Your support means a lot!**_


	7. Pain

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

I stared at the camera helplessly and Adam's hand tightened protectively on my arm. "Downstairs," Dad ordered. "Now."

"Come on," Adam said pulling me forward. I stumbled forward and followed my dad into the living room. Adam sat me down on the couch next to him and I caught Lacey's eyes from across the room where she was watching with an unreadable expression.

"You went to the dance," Dad accused crossing his arms over his chest.

"She did," Adam agreed. "And she enjoyed it."

"I told you not to go," Dad rumbled. "You're ruining your chances to get the gold; and for what? A boy?"

My mouth was dry but I managed to mumble, "He's not just a boy."

"Don't talk back to me!" Dad shouted slamming his fist down on the table so hard that there was a resounding crack. "You don't know what the hell you're saying. You're a fucking teenager for god's sake."

Adam stood up angrily thrusting himself in front of Dad. "_You_ can't control everything about her. _You_ can't make her live your dream."

Dad's face kept on getting redder with every passing second. "We need the sponsorship money. You need to medal at Worlds, not go out partying like a reckless teenager!"

"She doesn't need to be carrying the whole fucking family!" Adam fumed. "You shouldn't be putting all of this pressure on her. She's only seventeen!"

"She's not a normal teenager Adam!" Dad thundered. "She can go all the way. She can win it all for us."

"What about her?" Adam challenged. "Do you know how hard it is to become one of those athletes? Only about one in a million people make it to the Olympics and it's not an easy road. Trinity deserves to have a say."

"She knows what she wants," Dad said. "Ever since you came back she's been acting up. Get out."

My eyes widened and my mom covered her mouth with one face with shock evident in her gaze. Adam met Dad's eyes evenly and bent down to give me a hug. "It's gonna work out," he murmured in my ear. "Stay strong." With that he squeezed my arm and then he was gone.

"Give me your phone," Dad said. I reluctantly pulled it out and handed it to him. "No more open training sessions. From now on I want you to be at school, home, or training where I can see you. You also won't be having any more communication with this boy." He gave a pointed look at Lacey who nodded. "If you say one word to him, just one, I'm moving us back to Seattle. Damn the consequences."

Then… that meant I had no chance. "Is that it?" I asked softly.

"Don't try and be smart with me," Dad said coldly. "Go to your room." Tears brimmed in my eyes and I saw Lacey staring after me with what seemed like regret in her eyes. Then it was gone and her face hardened.

I stepped into my room and shut the door behind me before collapsing onto the bed. Sobs broke out of my chest and tears soaked my pillow as I cried hard. How did everything go wrong? It was supposed to finally be my night. Finally. Now it was all in ruins.

* * *

I woke up, bleary eyed and exhausted. I'd stayed up pretty much the whole night, soaking my pillow with saltwater. Clumsily I stumbled over to my closet and wrenched it open.

I barely had the energy to jerk on a sweater and a pair of jeans before grabbing my backpack and stuffing my feet into a pair of sneakers. When I went into the kitchen I carefully avoided meeting my parent's gaze and Lacey's eyes.

I almost slammed the front door but decided that it wasn't worth it and let it softly click shut. The drive to school was filled with me nearly falling off my bike which hadn't happened since the time I'd been learning how to ride it oh, about a year ago.

Nevaeh was waiting for me when I arrived. "What happened?" she asked immediately.

"I can't see him. I can't talk to him. I can't touch him. I can't be with him. And I can't have him next to me," I whispered. "Basically I can't love him anymore."

"Trinity," Nevaeh breathed pulling me in for a much needed hug. "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to tell him?"

I nodded and she walked over to where Embry was watching me anxiously from the front doors. His frame sagged as Nevaeh relayed the news to him and he met my eyes. A soft, sad smile touched his face as he blew me a kiss. I blew one back at him and was rudely interrupted by Lacey slamming into me from behind.

It took every single ounce of my self-control to not leap forward and give her a well-deserved punch in the face. Nevaeh was instantly by my side and tugging me away.

The rest of the day felt like I was drowning. My dad had forced the school to switch around Lacey's schedule so that she now had every class with me. So even though Embry and I sat next to each other we couldn't say anything since we were under the watchful eye of my dear sister.

Every living moment felt like I was slowly being torn apart piece by piece. When lunch came I sat with Nevaeh across from Embry's table.

Impulsively I pulled out a notepad and neatly wrote down three meaningful words on it. _I love you. _

I held it up for him to see and he reached down to pick up another piece of paper. He wrote something down on it before showing it to me. _I love you more. _

The laugh turned into a sob and Nevaeh immediately pulled me into a hug as I started crying once again into her shoulder.

Pretty much everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the scene including Lacey. Eventually a teacher came over and asked if I was okay. I shrugged off her concern and took in a shuddering breath.

Quil sat himself down next to me and patted my back sympathetically. "You gotta tell me you're alright so that I can pass it on to Embry. If not I'm afraid your dad's going to have another reason to keep him away from you."

"I'm fine," I said hoarsely.

Quil nodded and squeezed my shoulder. "It'll all work out," he said before getting up to pass the word onto Embry.

We stared at each other for the whole lunch period with neither of us looking away. My body literally ached for his warm touch and I wanted to hold his hand with him right by my side.

The rest of the day passed by way too slowly. The last hour was the worst. We could've worked as partners but Lacey stepped in between and practically forced Embry to be hers. The nerve of hers was seriously making me want to kill her more and more with each passing second. I found myself a random person to partber with but I couldn't focus on the worksheet.

A note landed on my desk and I opened it. _It's going to work out. As long as we love each other nothing is ever going to pull as apart. Not even your dad. I love you._ I looked up at Embry and gave him a strained smile. His warm brown eyes met mine until Lacey slapped his arm and forced him to work on the worksheet with her.

I buried my face in my hands and felt a part of me slowly dying. Nothing mattered to me anymore. If I couldn't be with him then nothing would ever be right.

* * *

I gasped as I landed hard on my side. Before my dad could shout at me about my form I grabbed my board and made my way to the top again.

"Hang on Trinity," Dad said glancing at the sky. "Let's call it a day. It looks like it's going to rain pretty soon."

"You wanted me to train harder," I grunted. "I'm not leaving until I have the triple flip." A half hour later I was drenched in rain and I _still _didn't manage to land the damn trick.

"All right Trinity," Dad said. "Let's get home."

"I'm training," I spat. I knew I did something wrong the minute I launched myself into the air. I let out a sharp cry of pain as I landed hard on my arm. I heard the crack before I felt it and when I did it hurt like hell.

"Trinity," Dad shouted jogging over.

"I can do it," I mumbled hysterically. "I can do the move."

I made my way to the top and once again flew up into the air. Once again I landed hard and felt my head slam into something with a sickening bang. "I can do it," I repeated. I felt my dad calling out for help. Hysterical sobs burst out of my chest as I punched feebly at my dad's chest. "I don't want to let you down," I sobbed.

"Shh," Dad murmured.

"You're never proud of me," I cried. "Why should you be? I'm a stupid teenager. A stupid fucking teenager."

"Trinity please," Dad said softly. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"Why would you care?" I screamed feeling anger surge forward causing my vision to take on a reddish tinge. "You never cared!"

"I do care," Dad whispered.

"No you don't!" I moaned. "All those times I asked you if I could go to a friend's house or go to the movies you said no. You said it wasn't important. You said they didn't matter."

My dad didn't reply and I felt my fury overwhelm me. Without knowing what I was doing my arm came up and punched him in the face. I let out a scream of pain when I remembered that it was broken.

"Trinity," he whispered taking a step towards me.

I backed away with pain in every movement I made. "Stay away," I said. "Just stay away."

Medics started showing up and one of them cautiously approached me. "Honey, why don't you calm down? We're not going to hurt you."

I was breathing hard and the world was spinning around me. My dad took another step towards me and I mirrored with another step back.

"Stay away," I repeated. "Don't touch me."

The same medic came a little closer and I stared at him uncomprehendingly. My vision swam and I fell to my knees. Then I felt something slam in my heart and everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! It was really fun to write and I am not ashamed to say that I nearly cried while I was writing it. **_

_**Thank you to... purpleVampire22, sunshine4evr, and You cant rush science for following and/or favoriting! **_


	8. It's About Time

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

There was a pounding in my head that just wouldn't stop. I groaned and my eyes flickered open. The light blinded me for a second but everything soon focused and suddenly I was staring into my brother's anxious face.

"Thank god you're okay," Adam murmured with relief evident in his voice.

"What…" My voice trailed off when I remembered the scene that I'd created when I was training. "How bad am I?" I asked instead.

Adam hesitated but reluctantly answered. "You… you had a heart attack sis. Not only that but you got a pretty bad concussion and your arm was snapped. You're lucky that you don't have any more injuries."

"I'm not going to recover in time for Worlds am I?" I said dully.

"I'm sorry sis," Adam said softly.

The door opened and my dad appeared followed closely by a nurse. "I'll go tell the doctor you're awake," the nurse said with a smile. After checking my monitors she left the room leaving me alone with what seemed like two ticking time bombs.

My dad apparently decided to ignore Adam and came to stand beside me. "I talked to the company that offered to give you a sponsorship," he said. "Since you can't go to Worlds they agreed that if you can pull off some sort of comeback then they'll still give us the money."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adam demanded. "She just woke up and you're already giving her stress about a sponsorship?"

"This doesn't concern you Adam," Dad said.

"Oh I think this damn well does concern me," Adam said crossing his arms. "This is my sister we're talking about here."

"You gave up on your dream a long time ago," Dad said. "I'm not letting you ruin her dream."

"I didn't give up on _my_ dream," Adam retorted. "I gave up on yours."

"You could've gone on the way!" Dad shouted. "But you didn't."

"Look who's talking," Adam shot back. "What about you? You knocked up a girl and had me! You could've gone all the way too but since you didn't you decided that I had to. How is that fair Keith? Did you get Isabel pregnant just so that Trinity could live _your_ dream?" I was shocked that Adam had mentioned how my dad had apparently gotten a girl pregnant in high school when he was a teenager resulting in the birth of my dear old brother.

"I helped Trinity because she has what it takes to get the gold," my dad growled.

"Was that all you cared about?" Adam asked. "Did you even care if she wanted to become something else? You forced her to think, eat, and breathe snowboarding her whole life without even asking about what she wanted to do! That isn't fair to her."

The doctor came in at the moment and looked a little more than surprised to see me in the middle of a heated argument. "I'm Dr. Wilson," he said after an awkward silence. His eyes filled with a kind light as he sat down on a stool beside my bed. "How're you feeling hon?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Don't try to downplay anything," Dad said. "If it hurts tell Dr. Wilson so that you can get better as fast as you can. We don't want anything to jeopardize your chances of getting that sponsorship."

"Are you serious?" Adam spat. "Are you really that much of an ass?"

I lost it. "Would you two just shut up and get the hell out," I shouted. "God, I'm exhausted and recovering from a heart attack for fuck's sake. If you two want to argue about _my_ life then do it somewhere where I can't hear." Both of them stared at me, stunned. Dr. Wilson gave them a meaningful look and they reluctantly left the room. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

"It's alright," Dr. Wilson said. "It's better to get those things out than keep them in."

I sighed and leaned back on the pillows. "Is there anyone else out there?"

"I believe there's a friend of yours, Nevaeh," Dr. Wilson said. "A young man by the name of Embry also tried to come in but I'm afraid your father wouldn't let him see you."

I clenched my jaw and held back the tears. "Is Nevaeh still here?"

"Yes," Dr. Wilson answered. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. Dr. Wilson took one last check at the monitors and made sure I was comfortable before he left the room.

Nevaeh came in a few minutes later. "Oh Trin," she murmured. "I really want to give you a hug right now but I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Probably not," I agreed looking down ruefully at the needles in my skin. "I always hated needles."

Nevaeh laughed and gripped my hand tightly. "How are you? I just saw your dad and your brother. Things seemed pretty tense between them."

"Physically, I could be worse. Mentally, I honestly don't know," I said.

"I'm so sorry," Nevaeh murmured. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked.

"Of course," Nevaeh said digging it out of her pocket and handing it over to me. I punched in Embry's number and heard his bleak answer.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Trinity?" Embry's voice sounded disbelieving. "Is that really you?"

"It's really me," I said with a tear sliding down my face. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Embry said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I said with a sigh. "I want to see you so bad right now."

"You have no idea," Embry said softly. "I just want to feel you in my arms. Being away from you… it's like someone ripped a piece of my heart away from me."

"Ever the long lost lover," I teased lightly.

Embry chuckled wryly. "At least I can hear your voice. Say something to me. Anything."

"I love you," I whispered closing my eyes. "I love you… so much."

"I-" The phone was jerked out of my hands and my eyes snapped open. Nevaeh's eyes were wide with horror and I saw that my dad was looming over me with a furious expression on his face.

"I told you, no contact with him," he said coldly handing the phone to Nevaeh who quickly sent a text probably to Embry to let him know that I was okay before he started freaking out as he typically would.

"Why are you always doing this to me?" I whispered. "I don't want to go pro. I don't want to be a snowboarder. I don't want it Dad. I just… don't."

Dad met my gaze with an unreadable expression on his face. "Can you give us a minute here Nevaeh?" She looked at me and I gave her a small nod. She left the room, silently shutting the door behind her.

"Trinity, you are my daughter and I want what's best for you," Dad said. "I don't want you to make the wrong choices then end up regretting it like I did."

"What made you knock up a girl?" I asked.

"I was young," Dad said. "I was like you. I wanted to do things my way and it ended up with me facing endless regret. Every day I keep on thinking about how it would've been if I'd done things differently."

"But I know what I want," I said. "And my dream… it's not the same as yours."

Dad sighed and rubbed the back of my hand. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to sing," I said softly.

"Do you know how many singers actually make it?" Dad asked.

"Not many snowboarders make it either," I said.

"But you have a chance with this," Dad said. "You can do it. Singing? You haven't even built a reputation for yourself yet."

"And whose fault is that?" I asked softly. Dad's eyes flashed and he averted his gaze. "I want you to believe in me," I said. "I want you to be proud of me."

"I…" Dad trailed off.

"I tried so hard to make you proud but it's never enough for you is it?" I turned my head dejectedly.

"I just can't see it," Dad said quietly. "All I see is you on the podium, with the gold medal hanging around your neck."

"You used to say that to have a gold medal you have to want it," I said. "What if I don't want it?"

"Are you telling me that you don't want the gold?" Dad asked.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," I murmured.

"What about this boy? Embry?" Dad asked.

"I love him," I whispered.

"You're a teenager," Dad said. "Love is something you have plenty of time to wait for."

"You don't understand," I said brushing back my hair. "I want to be with him… forever."

Dad hefted a sigh. "Are you sure that… you don't want the gold? This is a once in a lifetime chance."

"I'm sure," I said with certainty in my voice. As he turned around to leave I called him back. "What… what about Embry?"

"I don't know Trinity," Dad said softly without looking back. "I just don't know."

* * *

I sighed as I pulled the hoodie on over my head and stared at my reflection in the mirror. The days of being without Embry had taken its toll. There were bags under my eyes and I looked skinner and paler than normal. The constant pain in my heart wasn't helping the healing process of my broken arm. I'd just been released from the hospital this afternoon and I'd spent the rest of the day trying to get my cast to look somewhat normal. Dr. Wilson had said that I didn't need a sling seeing as the break wasn't as severe as it could've been.

"Trinity," my dad called. I headed into the living room and saw my parents sitting there. Lacey wasn't there and I assumed that she had left to go hang out with her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"We've decided to lift your punishment," Mom said.

My eyes widened. "Does this mean that I can see Embry?"

"Yes," Dad answered.

I pulled both of my parents into a hug. "Thank you," I repeated over and over again.

"Don't make me regret it," Dad said.

My mom handed me my phone and I went into my bedroom to switch out my sweats for something decent to wear. Decisively, I pulled on a ruffled white skirt and stuffed my feet into a pair of high tops. I left my hoodie on since I was in too much of a rush and quickly sent Embry a text to meet me at the beach.

"I'll see you later," I said to my parents before I left.

"Be careful," my dad warned.

I nodded and gave them a wave before leaving the house. I did my best to obey the speed limit as I drove. As soon as I arrived at the beach I was in Embry's arms.

My lips found his in an instant. The weariness left my body in a flash as I pressed myself against Embry's hard chest. My unbroken arm came up to wrap itself around Embry's neck. When we pulled apart the wide smile on Embry's face nearly made me have a relapse.

"We're finally together," I whispered.

"It's about damn time," Embry growled, hungrily pulling me in for another kiss. I laughed against his lips.

After our make-out session we took off our shoes and left them on our bikes before walking on the beach. "What made your dad change his mind?" Embry asked.

"I told him that I wanted to become a singer," I confessed.

"You never told me you could sing," Embry said with a pout.

I grinned and kissed his lower lip. "It was a recent discovery," I said.

"Sing for me," Embry said. I hesitated. "Please." He pulled a face that he knew I couldn't resist.

I groaned in defeat and leaned into his side as we stopped and looked out at the setting sun. I decided on a song that completely fit the moment.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, _

_You know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming that you'll be with me_

_And you'll never let go_

_Start breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all _

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know you know_

_That I loved you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far way_

_Been far away for far too long _

_So far away_

_Been so far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing _

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go_

_Keep Breathing _

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep Breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep Breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Embry pulled me into his arms. "I forgive you," he whispered. "And I'll never let you go. Most importantly, I love you."

Our lips met once again and I closed my eyes. My heart was swelling with happiness at the perfect moment. He would never let me go. No matter what happened.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you loved this chapter! I tried to make Trinity's dad seem a little less like a jerk since he really is a nice guy. If there are any suggestions then the review box is just below! **_

_**Thank you to ADORATIO, Surf-kat2, and Thousend Splendid Suns for following and/or favoriting!**_

_**P.S. I don't own Far Away by Nickelback. All credit goes to the band. **_


	9. Ashley

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Embry sat me down on his lap where we cuddled together on the sand. "So how've you been while I was lockdown?" I asked, laying my head on his chest.

"Honestly, it was a living hell for me," Embry said. "Being without you and knowing that you were so close… it killed me."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his throat. "All the time that I was away from you… it felt like I was being ripped apart."

"I don't want you to ever hurt," Embry breathed as he trailed his fingers along my broken arm.

I smiled and felt my phone vibrate from where it rested in the bag slung over my shoulder. Frowning I pulled it out and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Trinity?" Wynter's panicked voice immediately had me on edge.

"What's up?" I asked cautiously as I sat up.

"Ashley's in the hospital," Wynter said shakily.

"What?" I gasped. "What do you mean she's in the hospital?"

Embry's hand caught mine and I squeezed it tight. "Trin… I can't tell you over the phone. We're in Forks hospital right now."

"I'm coming," I said before snapping my phone shut.

"Ashley's in the hospital," Embry said, repeating Wynter's earlier words.

"Yeah," I said as I stood. "I need to go."

"I really don't think you should be driving your bike with that broken arm," Embry said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," I said exasperatedly. "You'll be driving right next to me anyways."

"True," Embry said. "Let's get going then."

The two of us pulled on our shoes and hopped onto our bikes with Embry watching every move I made. "I'm not an invalid you know," I said dryly as I pulled on my helmet.

"I didn't say you were," Embry said. "I'm just worried about you."

I rolled my eyes and kick started the engine. The wind whipped past me at an alarming rate and Embry stayed at my side no matter how fast I drove. The hospital came into view a lot sooner than it should've and I barely flipped off the engine before my feet touched the ground and I was making my way to the front doors.

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought that you were in a hurry to get rid of me," Embry grumbled with a pout.

I hesitated before reaching up and touching his lower lip. "You know I love you. I'll tell you what. After this I promise I'll give you a big fat kiss to make up for it."

"Mm," Embry murmured with his eyes darkening. "I'm looking forward to it."

I giggled and entered the emergency room. In the lobby I saw Wynter already there with her parents as well as Ashley's.

"Trinity," Wynter breathed in relief. She gave me a tight hug before looking at Embry. It looked like she was going to make a smart comment but in the end she didn't say anything. Instead she looked at me with grief and anxiety written in her eyes.

"What exactly happened to her?" I asked.

Ashley's mom let out a quiet sob and was immediately pulled into her husband's comforting arms. Wynter raked a hand through her hair and her dad rubbed her shoulder.

"There really isn't an easy way to say this," Wynter sighed. "Ashley went for a morning jog. She stopped to rest at a park and there wasn't anyone there. This guy came up and sat next to her." Wynter chewed on her lip and took a deep breath before continuing the story. "Ash knew that the guy wasn't good so she was about to leave when the guy tackled her to the ground. They fought and our girl put up a pretty good fight but… the guy played dirty and…" Wynter wasn't able to finish and buried her face into her dad's chest.

"The man was a drug dealer," Wynter's mom said shakily. "He forced ecstasy into Ashley's system."

"Oh my god," I whispered. Embry squeezed my hand and I leaned into his side for that tiny bit of comfort.

"After that… he raped her," Wynter's mom finished so softly that I could barely hear her. Ashley's mom was now sobbing into her husband's chest. "When she came into the ER she was so broken that she was hardly recognizable."

"Is she going to recover in time for Worlds?" I asked hesitantly.

"There's no way," Wynter's dad said. "The beating she took… there's absolutely no way she'll be able to recover in time to compete."

Ashley's mom was crying pretty hard at this point. Wynter's mom went to go and help comfort her. All of us waited in silence, praying for a miracle. An hour passed and Ashley's mom had stopped crying although silent tears still slid down her cheeks. Both Wynter and Embry were gripping my hands as we sat together and Wynter's parents were offering whatever comfort they could to Ashley's mother and father.

Finally a doctor emerged. Both Ashley's parents stood and immediately went over to hear the report. I couldn't make out what they were saying but a low growl slipped past Embry's teeth. "What is it?" I asked. He shook his head and didn't answer.

I knew that whatever it was it was bad because Ashley's mom burst into hysterics and started yelling at the doctor. Ashley's dad murmured gentle words then said something in low undertones to the doctor. He nodded and led the two into a room.

"Oh Ashley," Wynter murmured. "I can't believe this happened to her. If there was anyone that wanted it more it was her."

"I know," I said softly. Ashley's parents emerged after a long thirty minutes and came over to our small group.

Ashley's dad spoke, holding his heartbroken wife. "Four of her ribs were snapped causing a collapsed lung and she has a broken leg as well as a severe concussion." His words were spoken in a dead voice, with grief an underlying tone. "She suffered from blood loss and they had to give her more than a few transfusions." He clenched his jaw before finishing. "Not only that, but the bastard got my baby pregnant."

I sucked in a sharp breath and heard something snap in Embry's hand. "Can we see her?" I asked hesitantly.

Ashley's dad nodded. "She's sleeping. They're keeping her sedated for now."

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"So are we," Ashley's dad said with a sigh. "I'm going to take Mary to get something to eat from the café and we'll be right back."

"Take your time," Wynter's dad said before leading all of us into Ashley's room.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked Embry when I noticed that he wasn't following.

"I'll let you guys have your moment with her," he said.

"Okay," I said. When I entered Ashley's room I couldn't help the gasp the slid through my lips. "Ashley," I whispered. Her leg was a bulky mess underneath the blanket and her head was bandaged. There was a bag of blood hanging next to her as well as fluids. All of her exposed skin was covered in bruises and a breathing mask was covering most of her face.

Wynter buried her face in her hands and I sat down hard on a chair. Wynter's parents did their best to comfort us as we gazed in horror at our best friend. Ashley's parents returned a few minutes later and all of us left to give the family some privacy.

"I have to go," Wynter said. "I'll see you tomorrow Trinity."

"Bye Wynter," I murmured, watching as she left.

Embry pulled me into a warm hug. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm just in shock right now."

"Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Embry suggested. "You look like you need it."

"Sure," I muttered. "Why not?"

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I have things in store for Ashley and Wynter so stay alert. BTW, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully I'll get a little better with my updating times. _**

**_Thank you to b1tch-breath and arsenal 11 for following and/or favoriting. _**


	10. Doubt

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyers.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

Embry took me to a small diner about five minutes away from the hospital. I'd ordered a small salad but so far the plate had gone untouched.

"Come on Trin," Embry urged. "You have to eat something."

"I'm really not in the mood," I said with a sigh.

Embry reached for my hand and gave it a kiss. "Please, for me?"

Rolling my eyes, I picked up my fork and popped a piece of lettuce into my mouth. I chewed slowly then swallowed.

"Better?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Much," Embry said. "But you could at least make it look less painful. All I asked was for you to eat, not throw yourself off a cliff."

"Not funny," I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Embry grinned and took my fork from my hand. He stabbed a tomato and held it out. Smiling, I opened my mouth only to have the tomato dribble down my chin and back onto the plate.

I sat there, my mouth open, glaring at Embry. He burst out laughing at my expression. After a moment, I couldn't help but join in. He continued to attempt to feed me, not doing a very good job as he did so.

When we left the diner, my heart felt a little lighter. "Do you want to go back to the hospital or head home?" Embry asked.

I looked up and sighed at the darkening sky. "I think I'll just head home," I said quietly, starting to get on my bike.

Embry however, stopped me before I could settle myself on the seat. "Nuh-uh. I'm not letting you get back on that with your broken arm. The last few times were exceptions."

"Then how am I supposed to get this back home?" I asked.

"I have to run patrol tonight," Embry said. "When my shift's over I'll stop by here and pick it up."

Reluctantly, I climbed onto Embry's bike and wrapped my arms around his strong chest. "Let's go," I mumbled.

Embry drove at a careful pace causing me to somehow drift asleep. When I woke it was to Embry gently shaking my shoulder.

"Do you want me to carry you in?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

"I think I'll manage," I said tiredly as I got up off the bike. Unbalanced, I almost fell but Embry caught me and held me midair. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," Embry murmured.

"Kiss me," I ordered.

"Your parents are probably going to see us," Embry warned.

"I don't care," I mumbled. "Kiss me."

Embry smiled and gently touched his lips to mine. I wrapped my unbroken arm around his neck and held him to me. When we pulled away, I saw that Embry's eyes were watery.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms," he said, his voice unbelievably passionate.

"It feels good to have you holding me again," I murmured. "I love you Embry."

"I love you more," Embry said softly. "Now get going. It's cold out. I don't want you getting sick."

"Don't be such a worrywart," I berated him. "I am wearing a hoodie after all." Embry laughed but the sound died in his throat when he looked over his shoulder. I turned and saw my dad standing on the porch with Lacey at his side.

"You should really get inside," Embry said, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. "Just in case we don't get to see each other for a while. Also, so you don't pass out from cold on the way in."

I laughed and gave him another kiss. "I'll see you soon," I promised.

"I missed the sound of your laugh," Embry said, his hand brushing my face. "Hopefully, I'll hear it again."

"You don't have to hope," I said. "We will see each other, Embry. I'm not going to have it any other way."

Embry chuckled and watched after me as I headed towards the front door. When I turned to look back, I saw that he was on his bike not leaving until he was sure that I'd be safe.

"I told you she was kissing him," Lacey said. "What if they're doing more than that?"

"Honestly, Lacey, grow up," I said sharply. "Just because you're allowed to be happy doesn't mean that I'm not."

My dad didn't say anything, just moved out of the way so that I could get into the house. I headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Just as I was closing the refrigerator door, I heard my dad speak.

"How's Ashley doing?" he asked.

"She's still unconscious," I said. "The doctor confirmed that she was pregnant and she has some pretty serious injuries. There's no way she's competing at Worlds."

"Poor girl," my dad murmured.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I don't know how messed up Ash's going to be when she wakes up."

"She has her parents, she has you, she has Wynter, and I'm sure the list goes on for a while longer," Dad said. "You're going to have to be strong for her, Trin."

I nodded and felt myself almost falling over from exhaustion. "Get some sleep," my dad urged. "You start school again tomorrow."

"Alright," I mumbled, tiredly making my way into my room. I collapsed on my bed and curled up with Embry's jacket, his comforting scent lulling me to sleep.

* * *

Lacey looked like she was going to burst. The entire drive, her knuckles had remained a concerning shade of white on the steering wheel. My dad had forced her to give me a ride after ruefully admitting that allowing me to drive with a broken arm was a bad idea.

She got out of the car and slammed the door behind her, not bothering to help me out. I clumsily slipped my bag over my shoulder but a warm hand gently took the bag from me.

"Embry?" I asked, turning around.

"Nah, it's me," Seth's eyes were dancing with amusement but I saw something behind his façade.

"Where's Embry?" I asked.

"He, er, had some family problems," Seth said.

I narrowed my eyes. "He never told me he was struggling with family."

"Well, his mom doesn't know about our world," Seth explained.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me everything?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you have a knack for being paranoid at the worst possible moments," Seth said. "C'mon. I'll walk you to class."

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked.

Seth bit his lower lip. "Ah, they're um, er, at Sam's place with Embry."

"So they all decided to ditch?" I questioned.

"Well, they're helping Embry out," Seth said.

I sighed. "Then why aren't you with Embry? Aren't you one of his bro's too?"

"I didn't want to make you go through the day alone with a broken arm," Seth said.

"That sounds more like what Embry would say," I said.

"Can you please just go with it?" Seth pleaded. "I can't tell you anything else or Embry's gonna kill me."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Trinity!" Nevaeh's squeal was enough to make practically everyone in the hallway turn to stare. She crushed me in a hug and I felt the air being squeezed out of my lungs.

"Too tight," I wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry," Nevaeh apologized. "It's just so great to see you back at school again! Finally!"

I smiled but it was strained. Seth noticed that and started towing me to class. Nevaeh followed after us, making conversation as we walked.

The entire school day was like that. Seth would be there every time the bell rang, jumpy and on edge. Nevaeh seemed to sense that something was wrong and avoided conversation about Embry and the other guys.

When the final school bell rang, I went to meet up with Lacey but Seth caught up to me. "Can I give you a ride?" he asked.

"I have to go with my sister," I said. "Tell Embry that I'm going to want a real explanation for why he wasn't here today."

Seth let out an exasperated sigh but nodded and let me pass. I waved goodbye to Nevaeh and climbed into Lacey's car.

When we were halfway home, Lacey spoke. "Where was your boyfriend today, Trin?" she sneered. "Did he abandon you?"

I gritted my teeth and looked out the window, forcing myself to stay calm. "He was sick," I lied.

"No he wasn't," Lacey said. "Brittany saw him along with the other guys walking out of a club. I wonder what they were up to in there. Of course, maybe he was just looking for a little outlet. It's not easy being in a relationship with a virgin."

"You're lying," I said. No matter how much I wanted to believe my words, I couldn't. I was so scared that what Lacey was saying was actually true. It couldn't be. Embry wouldn't do that to me… would he? No, I was his imprint. Imprints don't cheat on imprints.

"Someone sounds uncertain of themselves," Lacey said. "You might want to check up on your boyfriend, Trin. Make sure he's staying honest."

"I don't need to check up on him," I said coldly. "He loves me and I love him. That's it."

"It's high school, Trinity. People cheat. People go behind people's backs. It isn't anything new. You just gotta accept it." Lacey pulled to a stop next to the house. "But, when it comes to girls like me keeping a guy isn't that hard."

I got out of the car and slammed the door. Frustrated, I pulled out my phone and dialed Embry's number. It went straight to voicemail.

I was about to go to my room when Lacey stopped me and showed me a picture on her phone. She hadn't been lying. The picture was of Embry along with the rest of the guys walking out of a club. She hit a button and a picture of Embry kissing the skankiest woman I'd ever seen popped up on the screen.

"Believe me now?" Lacey snapped her phone shut with a triumphant smile on her face.

I pushed past her and went into my room. Embry's jacket was still lying on top of my bed. I picked it up with my good hand and threw it hard against the wall. Tears slipped down my cheeks and I felt hysterical sobs rising up in my chest.

I fumbled around for my phone and finally managed to dial Wynter's number. "Trin?" Wynter's voice came from the other end.

"Hey," I rasped out. "Are you still with Ashley?"

"Yeah," Wynter said. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Please," I said.

There was a beat of silence before Wynter spoke again. "Trin… are you crying?"

"Embry ch-cheated on me," I forced out. The words hurt a lot more than I thought they would.

"He didn't," Wynter growled out, her voice furious.

"Lacey showed me pictures of him going into a club and kissing some skanky woman," I said, more tears sliding down my face.

"I'm coming Trin. I'll be there in ten minutes tops." With that, Wynter hung up.

I changed out of my jeans and pulled out a pair of capri leggings. After a brief moment of struggle, I managed to tug on my hoodie.

I wiped away the tears and then headed outside to meet up with Wynter. Lacey was nowhere to be seen and for that I was thankful.

A minute later, Wynter's bike came to a stop on my driveway. "How you holding up?" Wynter asked, giving me a tight hug.

"Not so good," I sighed. "I'm not going to think about him. It just hurts too much right now."

"Alright, I won't speak of he who shall not be named," Wynter said.

I laughed slightly at her attempt of making a joke. Once I secured my helmet and had a firm hold on Wynter's waist, she was off. I enjoyed the familiar feeling of the wind blowing through my hair as we sped down the highway.

We came to a stop outside the hospital and I followed after Wynter as she led the way to Ashley's room. When we entered, I was shocked to see that Ashley was awake.

"Ash!" Wynter exclaimed.

"Hey Winnie," Ashley rasped out. "You mind handing me that glass of water?"

"Sure," Wynter said, helping Ashley as she sipped delicately at the glass.

"How you doing, Ash?" I asked, coming forward.

Ashley's gaze rested on me and her eyes darkened. "Oh, I don't know, Trinity. My dreams were crushed, I'm not making it to Worlds, I'm not going to the Olympics, I'm never going to feel that gold medal hanging from my neck. But, then again, you wouldn't understand would you? You gave up just for a guy. For one stupid guy!"

"It was more than that, Ashley," I said quietly. "I wanted to do something else with my life, I didn't want snowboarding to be all I had."

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Ashley asked. "You are that one out of a million who could make it to the Olympics. You could get the gold. And you decide to throw it all away? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life doing something that I'm not passionate about," I said.

"But you actually have a chance," Ashley hissed. "And you threw it away. Do you have any idea how mad I am at your right now? You are so weak. You can do whatever the hell you want to do after the Olympics."

"Ash-"

"I can't even look at you," Ashley said, her eyes cast downwards. "Get out, Trinity. I don't ever want to see your selfish face again!"

Wynter was staring at the two of us, her face a mask of shock. I swallowed hard but turned and left the room, allowing the door to softly click shut behind me. When I made it outside, I ran into the nearby forest, sobs racking my chest. Ashley had made a point. Was I making the right choice? What if I ended up regretting my decision like my dad?

A cold voice interrupted my thoughts. "What do we have here?" I looked straight up and felt fear rush through me when I found myself staring into the most cruel, blood red eyes I'd ever seen.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you to Sakruafan12, sefaltreal, TheGirlThatIsBorderLineCrazy, fairer3333, gracieluvsya, Eowyn92, Jillian2232115 for following and/or favoriting!_**

**_Sorry for not updating for so long! Now that it's summer I'm going to have a lot more time on my hands so I can update a lot more often! Yay!_**


	11. Shattered

**A Difficult Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyers.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

I felt my mouth go dry with fear as I took a step back. "Don't touch me," I said, relieved that my voice didn't crack.

The man smiled and closed the gap between us, backing me up into a tree. As my back collided hard with the bark, the man raised a hand to brush it across my face. I was shocked by the cold temperature of his hand.

"Such a beautiful face," the man murmured in an alluring voice. "The tears don't suit you."

"Please, let me go," I whispered.

"Alas, I'm afraid I cannot," the man said. "You see, I'm hungry my dear. Very hungry. Starving in fact."

"Don't," I cried. "Don't do what you're going to do."

"It will be quick," the man said. "You won't even feel it."

He bent his head over my neck and I shivered at his cool breath. "Close your eyes," he said. "It will make this easier."

I didn't listen to him. Instead, I ducked under him and sprinted for the hospital. I didn't make it. A scream left my throat as I landed hard on my broken arm.

"Naughty girl," the man hissed.

I tried to run again but he grabbed my broken arm and slammed it against a tree causing me to shriek in agony. "Let me go!" I sobbed. "Please!"

The man merely laughed and once again placed his lips on my throat. "It's too late for that." Before I knew what was happening, he sank his teeth deep into my throat.

I screamed and thrashed, trying to break free from the man's unrelenting hold. The burning in my throat was unbearable. It felt like a fire was burning me from the inside out.

Suddenly, the pressure on my broken arm lessened and then the weight pinning me against the tree was gone. I collapsed on the floor, writhing in agony. Dully, I heard a metallic shrieking and then a crunching and snapping noise.

"Trinity? Trinity!" Embry's words were faint in my ears. All I could feel was the fire roaring through my veins.

"You… club," I mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Embry asked, clutching my hand.

"You… kiss someone… else," I groaned.

"Do something Carlisle!" Embry growled. "She's going mad!"

Another cool hand touched my neck and I instinctively tried to move away. Strong hands held me in place. "The venom hasn't gone too far in her bloodstream yet," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Suck it out then!" Embry shouted.

"I can do it," another voice said. The sound of his voice surprised me. It was quiet, soft, velvety.

Another mouth placed itself on my neck. The pain came sharp and swift. I cried out, trying to break free but the hands on me wouldn't budge. Sobs racked my chest as tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks. But then I felt the pain dying down, focusing into a smaller and smaller point. Then, unable to control the fatigue, my world went black.

* * *

It was bright. Way too bright. Groaning I rolled over on my side and cursed when I realized I'd rolled right onto my broken arm.

"Trinity!" I rolled back around and fell right onto the floor.

There was a beat of silence before I heard laughter. Once everything came into focus, I realized that I'd fallen off a couch in front of the entire pack.

Embry looked like he was trying to smother a smile as he helped me back onto the couch. "How you feeling?" he asked.

I stared at him incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, stupid question man," Quil said. "She's been through hell and back."

"What were you doing in the club, Embry?" I demanded.

Embry froze as well as everyone else in the room. "How do you know about that?"

"So you admit that you were at the club," I said coldly. "And here you had Seth telling me a bunch of crap about you having family problems."

"Trinity, you don't understand," Embry said.

"What don't I understand?" I asked. "Don't tell me I don't understand what a kiss looks like, Embry. I saw you and that skank doing the dirty smack in the middle of the club. Have you been lying to me the entire time?"

"No, Trin, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!" Embry protested. "And I was at the club tracking down the vampire that bit you!"

"Oh, of course," I said. "Not only are there werewolves, there are also vampires? This all sounds a little too sci-fi to me. What's next? Fairies?"

"Trinity, calm down," Sam ordered. "Embry's telling me the truth."

"Just like he had Seth tell me the truth at school, right?" I retorted.

"I didn't want to put you in danger, Trin," Embry said.

"Looks like your tactics didn't work," I said in an icy voice. "Just leave me alone, Embry. I'm going home. It's over."

I stalked towards the front door but a hand on my unbroken arm stopped me. "Don't do this, Trinity. I'm not what you think I am. That woman in the club meant nothing to me. She threw herself on me and I pushed her away the instant I realized what she was doing."

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me Embry," I said. "I don't want to ever see your face again! Just leave me alone!"

Embry's hand dropped and I slammed the door behind me as I left. Rain started to pour and I heard a crack of thunder in the sky. By the time I got home, I was drenched.

"What happened to you?" Dad asked when I came in.

"Transportation issues," I said shortly.

"She broke up with her boyfriend," Lacey said in a sing-song voice.

I went straight up to Lacey and pinned her against the wall. "One more word about my love life and I'm not even going to hesitate to throw you in front of a car. You got me?"

"Trinity!" Dad scolded.

"You got me?" I slammed her against the wall.

Lacey didn't say anything and Dad dragged me off of her. "What's going on with you, Trinity?" Dad asked.

"Nothing, Dad," I grounded out through my teeth. "Nothing at all."

My dad gazed at me for a long minute before letting go of my arm. I headed into my room, not bothering to change out of my soaking wet clothes before I collapsed on my bed and burst into tears.

* * *

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_  
_'Cos I knew what you'd say_  
_Give me that Sunday school answer_  
_Try and make it all OK_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_  
_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_  
_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_  
_I was the last to know_  
_You knew exactly what you would do_  
_And don't say, you simply lost your way_  
_She may believe you but I never will_  
_Never again_

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_  
_A trophy wife, oh how cute_  
_Ignorance is bliss_  
_But when your day comes, and he's through with you_  
_And he'll be through with you_  
_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_  
_You couldn't say it right to my face_  
_Give me that Sunday school answer_  
_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_  
_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_  
_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_  
_I was the last to know_  
_You knew exactly what you would do_  
_And don't say, you simply lost your way_  
_They may believe you but I never will_  
_Never again_

_Never again will I hear you_  
_Never again will I miss you_  
_Never again will I fall to you_  
_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_  
_Never again will I want to_  
_Never again will I love you_  
_Never_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_  
_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_  
_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_  
_I was the last to know_  
_You knew exactly what you would do_  
_And don't say, you simply lost your way_  
_They may believe you but I never will_  
_I never will_  
_I never will_

_Never again_

"Damn Trin," Nevaeh murmured. "Those are some pretty harsh lyrics."

I took in a breath. "But it's the truth," I said. "He lied to me."

Nevaeh sighed and squeezed my hand. "Did you ever think that maybe he thought he was protecting you? Sometimes guys do that. They think they're doing the right thing and then they end up making the worst mistake of their lives."

"He went to a club without telling me, Nevaeh!" I said. "If he hadn't made Seth lie to me about it then I wouldn't be angry at him right now!"

"Trin, sometimes guys make the wrong moves with their girls," Jay said. "I know I've done it to Nev a few times."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes but nodded. "Jay's right, Trin," she said. "Embry probably thought he was protecting you."

"Protecting me by lying to me?" I asked. "Relationships are built on trust, Nevaeh. If I can't trust Embry then I don't think the two of us are going to work out."

"Don't be like that, Trin," Tyler said with a sigh. "I've seen the way that guy looks at you. He's completely fallen for you. Don't let him go. You're going to regret it if you do."

"You guys are supposed to be on my side!" I grounded out.

"We are on your side," Nevaeh said. "That's why we're telling you this."

"You know what? Screw this, screw you, and screw Embry. I'm done." With that I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the garage, once again intending to walk home.

How did my life get so screwed up? I thought I was finally finding out where my place in life was when someone I thought I could trust betrayed me and my best friend thought I was an idiot for giving up snowboarding. A tear slid down my face as I walked, feeling everything inside of me shatter into pieces starting with my heart.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you to Goddess Of Music-Thumper, LadyAmazon, 108DegreesIsHawt, Blondie 24-7, and mjkcsk for following and/or favoriting!_**

**_I do not own Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. _**

**_Quicker update this time! Yay! _**


End file.
